Another Turn of Events
by MangaGleek
Summary: What if the Grand Fisher didn't consume Masaki's soul? What if she was able to go to the Soul Society? How would the story change? This is hers and her sons story. Before reading you must know that English is not my first language, so please, be indulgent! Kisuke/Yoruichi IchiRuki Isshin/Masaki
1. How it began

**Like I said in the summary, English isn't my first language, so sorry if my English isn't perfect. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDE MY OC'S.**

Chapter 1: How it began

I knew from the day that I met him, there was going to be trouble ahead but I never knew that I would actually love him. I didn't say to my aunt that he was a Shinigami, she wouldn't have like the idea. He knew that I was a Quincy and I knew that he was a Shinigami, it was really bizarre at the beginning but he stayed to the real world for me. He told me that he left his family, his rank and his life back there just to be with me. I was so happy! We got married not so long after; there was Ryu-chan, Kisuke, Yoru-chan, Tessai and Kanae-chan but my aunt didn't come because she didn't approve of my now husband. Isshin took my last name because he said that he didn't want any Shinigami barging into his life with me. Ryu-chan and Isshin became great friends, which made me really happy because I didn't want to lose my only cousin.

Today, Ryu-chan and Kanae-chan came to visit us in our little clinic that Isshin made. He got to school to become a doctor and he finished just recently, we installed a clinic in my hometown and we live upstairs the clinic. From time to time, Yoru-chan comes to sleep home and I like it because sometime I feel lonely when Isshin is in the clinic working and doesn't need help from me. Ryu-chan was learning to become the best medic in the town and my aunt died not so long ago, which made Ryu-chan a little grumpier than usual. I'm getting off topic! I was telling before that Ryu-chan and Kanae-chan came to visit Isshin and me, so I made a feast for the four of us.

The two of them took a chair and Isshin and I did the same, we talked of about everything and finally Ryu-chan told us good news. He first looked at Kanae-chan and she nodded at him, then Ryu-chan told us that they were getting married and that he was going to become a medic at the Karakura Hospital. Isshin congratulated the two lovers and I congratulated them as well with all my heart. I loved Ryu-chan like a brother and I always wanted Kanae-chan to be a part of our family and now my dream came true. I never saw Ryu-chan happier than at his wedding, there was Oncle Soken, Ryu-chan's father, Isshin and me. It was a small wedding but a good wedding nonetheless.

Not so long after their wedding, maybe a month or two, they told us that they were going to have a baby and that made me think if I wanted a child in my life. I talked about it with Isshin and was surprised to hear that he was ready to build our family of our own. We tried many times to get me pregnant but we were unsuccessful, we saw the growing tummy of Kanae-chan and we were so fired up to have our baby that we did it almost every day. Finally after almost two month of this routine, we were successful and I got pregnant! The belly of Kanae-chan was already so big, we knew she would give birth soon enough and we waited anxiously to meet the new Ishida of the family. My predictions were right because a month or so after I got pregnant, Kanae-chan gave birth to her beautiful son. They named him Uryu and Isshin and I cooed over him so looong! He was so cute, Kanae-chan named me and Isshin to be his goparents, it made us happy that they had this much trust in us, even if Isshin was a Shinigami because they didn't like Kisuke, Tessai and Yoru-chan. It was a real wonder why they accepted Isshin and not them too… maybe it was because they were a little crazy… but I'm not sure.

Anyway, I knew that the two of them, Kisuke and Yoru-chan, liked each other very other very much. I wondered why they weren't together after spending so much time together, I knew that Yoru-chan might love Kisuke but I never got the chance to confront her, even if she was my best friend. So I decided to ask her the next time she would come back home alone.

She came today and I decided to confront her as soon as Isshin was going to work at the clinic. I knew that she came to ask me something by the look of her face, so I waited until she told me what troubled her before confronting her with her feelings. I waited and waited and waited and waited, until I got bored of her not saying anything and asked her directly. "Yoru-chan, is something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and she said to me while blushing furiously. "I… I think I'm pregnant…" She said. I looked at her sheepishly and stared for a while. "You. You are pregnant. How can you be so sure?" I asked her not really believing her. She stared at me and took out a test of pregnancy and it showed positive, I looked at it for about five minutes before talking again. "Wow. I mean, I'm happy for you but you do know who the father is, right?" I asked, I already had a suspicion of who it might be but I wanted to hear it from her first. "Yes, I know the father. It's Kisuke." She told while blushing. I couldn't believe my eyes my best friend who liked to tease people and didn't have problem to speak her mind or say something inappropriate, was blushing like a teenage girl! It was so funny that I laughed. Hard. And loud. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not funny! I don't know what to do, I don't even know if I should say it to Kisuke! I mean, he's my best friend but he sees me like a sister…" Yoru-chan said sadly and furious. I stopped laughing and I smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Yoru-chan, it's just that you don't realize how much it IS funny! You should talk with Kisuke and I am sure that if you have his baby than you can be sure that he sees you as more than a 'sister', hell! He sees you as more than a best friend if you would ask me!" I told her and she looked at me deeply. I knew that she was in deep thoughts because she left her mind out of the real world.

Not long after Yoru-chan left, the phone rang and when I answered, I was surprised to hear Tessai. "Masaki-san? What did you do to Yoruichi-san? When she came to the shop, she was red and she talked with Boss alone. Then, when she says that I can take out Boss, he was lying unconscious and I had to wake him up just to see him mumble something and look for Yoruichi-san… So, care to explain?" Tessai said in his baritone voice. I laughed so hard that I dropped the phone and Isshin came to see what was happening, I told everything to Tessai and Isshin listened too. Isshin laughed as hard as me and Tessai hung up to see where is Boss could be.

The day after, Kisuke and Yoruichi came to our house for the dinner and the two of them told us that they were going to be together from now on. Kisuke was a bit edgy about being a father but we told him that everything would be alright. I was happy to see Yoru-chan smile for real and she was excited to have a baby with the man she loved nonetheless. I wondered for a moment if she would give birth in her Shinigami form or her gigai, so I asked her. "Yoru-chan? How are you going to give birth? In your Shinigami form or Gigai?" She looked at me and stared for a while without saying anything and then she started to laugh at me like I was stupid, which made me a bit angry. Kisuke who heard our conversation decided to explain me how it was going to be. "Masaki-chan, she will be going to give birth in her Shinigami form because, well, we did it in these forms and we are actually never in our gigai because of the store who conceal our Reiatsu." Kisuke explained to me. I understood and stared at my best friend still laughing at me for nothing. They returned to their home and I looked at Isshin lovingly. He kissed me and the two of us went to our room for the beginning of a good night.

It's been a while since I wanted to talk with Isshin about our powers and the effect on our child. I waited for him to close the clinic and when he came into the living room I asked him to sit on the couch. I was going to have our baby in almost a month but we weren't sure, so I really wanted to talk with him because I knew that after our baby would come we won't be able to talk privately for what I wanted to ask him. "Isshin, I don't think it would be a good idea to introduce the Shinigami or Quincy world to our child. I fear that something bad might happen if he knows about them…" I said while rubbing by big belly. Isshin looked thoughtful for a moment before giving me his answer. "So, you don't want him to know about his heritage? What about your family? And Kisuke and Yoruichi? What about them, would he know them? You know that there is a chance that he will be able to see spirits, don't you?" Isshin asked a hand caressing by belly while he talks. "I don't mind them knowing our child and I know that but I just don't want him to know of his heritage so soon. Maybe later. When he will be more mature but not as a kid. If he does see spirit, we will explain them to him but not before." I replied watching lovingly my husband nodding.

He told everyone of our wish and all of them accepted even if my Uncle, which I see more like a father, was reluctant at first but he wanted to know his 'grandchild' as he said. Finally, July 15, I gave birth to my baby, my beautiful baby. Ryu-chan, Kanae-chan, Uryu-kun and Uncle Soken were there to see my baby, Ryu-chan was going to be the godfather and Yoru-chan would be the godmother. Isshin and I decided that it was best because the two of them were the closest to me and Isshin knew that it was important for me. We named our baby boy Ichigo, I argued with my husband and family to say that it meant 'Protector Number One' and not 'Strawberry'. I was happy to see Uryu-kun, I didn't have the chance to see him lately and now I could see that he had dark blue hair much like his mother and her blue eyes, he had the face of his father. I took him in my arms while Isshin put Ichi-kun in the arms of Ryu-chan, unknowingly, a nurse came in our room and finding the moment perfect took a picture of all of us, everyone smiled in the picture, even Ryu-chan. The nurse gave me the picture and I kept it carefully, I showed it to Isshin and smiled at it, our next visitor was Kisuke, Yoru-chan and Tessai, the three came with a gift for Ichi-kun, which were baby clothes and such. Yoru-chan wouldn't stop to call Ichi-kun 'Berry-chan', much to my demise and she took him in her arms. I loved to see her acting lovingly with her son and I told her that she was the Godmother of my baby boy; she was in such joy that she cried tears of joy; I think it was tears of joy… Again, the same nurse came by to see if everything was alright and she took another picture of us, again she gave me the picture and she told she was sorry to always taking picture of them but she said that she found us really happy in these moments and she would be sad if she didn't picture their happiness in frame.

I loved the idea of knowing that my little boy won't be alone to go to school because there would be Uryu-kun and Yoru-chan's boy with him. Talking of her boy, she gave birth of him this morning and Kisuke and she named him Nakahira. He was just as dark-skinned as his mother but he had the sandy blonde hair of his father with the orange eyes of his mother, it was really impressive to see but not as impressive as the hair of Ichi-kun. He had orange hair, real orange it makes him look cute and it matches his brown eyes, he has the face of his father and his unruly hair. I knew that Ichi-kun could see spirits because one day, I was walking with him to get to Kisuke when there was a Soul alone and Ichi-kun waved at the soul who stayed with us to entertain my little boy. I don't think he knew that I could see him but that doesn't matter as long as he didn't hurt him.

While Uryu-kun was quiet and smile shyly to anyone, Ichi-kun was over-affective and smiled brightly to everyone but he cried every time he got hurt and Naka-kun was loud and very demanding of his parents, I think that last week Tessai took a day off without saying anything to his Boss and stayed for the rest of the day in the library alone. Now our boys were almost all three years old, when I learned that I was pregnant. I was congratulated and I gave birth to twin girls named Karin and Yuzu, the two of them are so different from each other it was scary.

The first day Ichi-kun got to school, Karin and Yuzu couldn't stop crying, they wanted their big brother and Isshin stalked Ichi-kun all day. He knew that Uryu-kun and Naka-kun would also be there but he couldn't stop worrying for his little boy. It wasn't surprising to hear that Naka-kun made a lot of friends and that Uryu-kun and Ichi-kun made none.

TIMESKIP

Three years has passed since Ichi-kun's first day at school, now my little girls are too at school. Karin is acting tomboy like, she likes her big brother very much and Yuzu is more girly, they remind me of Ying and Yang. I don't know what I would do without them, they are my life and Isshin is just the perfect father for them to grow strong, he is always funny with them and I know that they are too his life. Ichi-kun began taking Karate lessons and I know that he gets beat often but he wants so much to wear his name proudly. Yoru-chan always calls him 'Berry-chan' and he always gets all flustered about it and shout that his name isn't 'Berry-chan'. Naka-kun treats Ichi-kun like he doesn't know him, even though they practically grew up together and were best friends. Uryu-kun ignores the two of them and it hurts me to see them acting like that around each other. I know that Ichi-kun tries his very best to get them to like the other but it never works, fortunately, Ichi-kun made a friend while at his karate lessons, Arisawa Tatsuki-chan, she comes often to our house and her and Ichi-kun practices their Karate. Tatsuki-chan always wins and Ichigo is always frustrated about it but he always smiles at the end and plays with Tatsuki-chan. Ichi-kun doesn't seem to make the difference between a soul and a normal person, it worries me so much…

It's raining and I have to pick Ichi-kun at his Karate lessons, I take two umbrellas, one for me and a little one for Ichi-kun. I'm running in the rain before I get late and when I enter the dojo, Ichi-kun was crying and Tatsuki-chan was helping him to get up. When he recognize me, he stops crying immediately and smiles at me, I couldn't help but smile too when seeing the smiling face of my 9 year-old boy. It has already been nine years since his birth and now I couldn't imagine a day without him in my life. He and I say goodbye to Tatsuki-chan and I give him the little umbrella to open while he picks his yellow coat. We walk slowly and we talk about his lesson that he just had but it came to an end when Ichi-kun ran down a hill to help a little girl. Then I realize that the little girl is a hollow, I barely sense the Reiatsu of Yoru-chan approaching us, I pushed Ichi-kun out of the way and feel for a moment relieved but then I feel something piercing my chest. I look down at my chest and I see something that resemble hair and starts to fade away as I feel my soul leaving my body. For a moment, everything is black then, when I see again, I see my dead body on the ground and Yoru-chan killing the Hollow before it devours me or Ichi-kun. I feel relieved to see my little boy well and alive, even if he was unconscious for the moment, the Reiatsu the Hollow was emitting was too strong for his little body. I sat down for a while and I felt Yoru-chan pulling me into a hug, I hugged her as well and she smiled sadly at me. "Do you want me to do something for you?" Yoru-chan asked me gently. I nodded. "Please, pick Ichi-kun and take him to my house, explain everything to Isshin. Be sure that Karin and Yuzu don't hear you. I will visit Ryu-chan, they will know what happened to me… Then I will be in your shop with Kisuke, you will join me there with Isshin if he wants." I replied gently. I knew that if I stayed in the Real World for too long, I would become a Hollow and would probably hurt a lot of people. I knew a lot of things about the Soul Society, so I could handle myself.

I went to the Ishida's and entered, Ryu-chan was at first confused but then he saw my chain and got sad. He searched for Kanae-chan and Uryu-kun, the little blue haired boy cried when he saw my chain but I told him that this wasn't the last he would see me and it was true because with the Reiatsu I had, I could become a Shinigami and visit them again. Kanae-chan hugged me and pulled Uryu-kun into the hug. "Uryu-kun, would you do me a favor?" I asked the little boy. "Anything, Aunt Masaki." He replied still sobbing. "Could you try being friends with Ichi-kun again, please? It would mean a lot for me. I know that it would please him too." I asked him and he nodded. I then left them to go at Kisuke's shop.

I entered and Kisuke asked me to follow him, I followed him and we walked into a small room where there was Isshin and Yoru-chan. When Isshin saw me, he was crying a little and he kissed me, then we stayed in the arms of each other for a while. "Isshin, be a good father to our children, they will need all sorts of supports. Don't goof around. I'm serious; they will need you to be strong. Don't forget to tell them that I loved them with all my heart and that I will always be there. I love you…" I said crying at the end. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing my children for a while. "I'll never forget you, my beautiful Masaki. You and our children are my life. Search for the Shiba and talk with Kukkaku, she will understand your situation. I love you." Isshin replied gently and kissed me another time. "I'll see you and the kids again, I will found your sister and I will become a Shinigami. Just don't goof around and if I found that you mistreated our children I will kill you." I said sweetly and dangerously. They smiled at each other and Kisuke picked Benihime to konso me to Rukongai. As I was beginning to fade away, I smiled at them for the last time before years.

**So? Was it bad? Did I spell something wrong? If you have any comments, please leave a Review, it would mean the world to me. I hope you liked it! See you again (hopefully…)! :)  
-MangaGleek**


	2. Why her?

**Hello Readers! :D How are you doing lately? Fine I wish, if not so sorry! 0_o Anyway, I'm so grateful that you read this story, I wish that this chapter will be to your taste (is that spelled alright?!) On to the story! :)**

**Oh and also, ****I DON'T OWN BLEACH JUST THE OC!**

With Masaki

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was lying in a field of grass. I got up and searched for civilization, she saw that the people she saw along her way looked fired up, these people must have been citizens of the higher number districts. They wore old yukatas and I was surprised to see that I too wore a yukata and a good looking one to top it off plus, I had sandals with it. I asked one of them which district we were currently and he gently told me that I was in the 10th district of South Rukongai. I thanked him and I made my way to the first district, where I would be able to have more information of where my sister-in-law lives. It took me two days before finally reaching the first district, I was getting hungry and nobody would give me food. I asked about everyone in the district for the information but nobody knew where she lived or in other cases, they didn't know who she is.

Fortunately for me, I came across a good natured old man who told me where she lives and he even took me to the place. He left me when we were about to reach the end of the forest and told me to go straight ahead, from there I should've been able to see her house. He was right because when I exited the thick forest I saw the biggest chimney I ever saw and tow giants guarding the entrance of the house. I stepped in front of the two giants and to my surprise they started to talk. "I am Koganehiko!" "And I am Shiroganehiko!" "Please state your business and your name!" They finished together. I looked at them a bit incredulously and replied friendly. "My name is Kurosaki Masaki and I wished to see Shiba Kukaku, it is very important and I think that the news I bring will please her." They stared at each other while mumbling and then, Koganehiko went inside (yes I know it surprised me too!). He came back and told me to go on, so I thanked them and went inside the house. The inside of the house was actually really big on the inside, I continued my way down the hall and a boy, surely Ganju, the little brother of Isshin's, showed me the way where his sister is. Ganju, I was sure that it truly was him, is fairly muscular, has eyelashes under his eyes and wore a bandana over his head.

We came to a stop and Ganju opened a door on the left, when I entered the room the woman who was sitting in a cushion had the same eyelashes as Ganju and she missed her right arm. She motioned for me to take a seat, which was one of the cushions on the floor and I did what I was told. Her brother took a seat at her right and we stared at each other before someone broke the silence. "What did you want to tell me, miss?" Kukaku asked judging me. "Before that, I would like to introduce ourselves, just to make sure I'm at the right place." I asked smiling softly. "Sure. I am Shiba Kukaku, Head of the Shiba Clan." Kukaku said. "Shiba Ganju." Ganju said not knowing what to say more. I nodded. "I am Kurosaki Masaki and I am here because my husband was someone you knew very much. Shiba Isshin was his name before marrying me." I said and I watched the expression of the two. Kukaku's eyes widen and Ganju seemed on the verge of crying, as I watched them carefully I continued. "I… I died leaving my children in the care of Isshin but I'm not sure he will be able to do the things I did… So, I want to be able to go back with them and the only way I can think is if I become a Shinigami. Would you help me with that?" I asked them. Kukaku looked thoughtful for a moment before answering that she would help me become a Shinigami. "First, you will need to enroll the Shin'o Academy and then you will have to become a seated officer and have a mission to the Real World. I will write your name in the list of the new students. You are lucky the tests of the Academy Entrance are held in a week, I think that you know some things about the Seireitei, right?" She said to me and I thanked her for writing my name in the Academy. She told me that I was always invited to stay in the Clan House when I wasn't in the Academy dorms or in the barracks of my future division.

In the week that passed, I learned to control my Reiatsu with Kukaku-chan and Ganju-kun, the boy was really sweet with me and always called me 'Onee-sama'. I was excited to pass the Entrance Exam; I walked into the Seireitei to take the Exam and was happy to see the flood of students gathering in the Academy. I waited for them to call my name and I practically jumped of joy when they actually called my name. I stood in front of them and did everything they asked me to do or write in the writing exams, I think I did well and I thought right because I was classed in the Advanced Class classed sixth in all of the students who passed before and after me. I called Kukaku-chan to say the news to her and then I walked into my dorm room knowing that I would probably pass the five or six years.

With Ichigo

I opened my eyes slowly and when I woke up, I found myself in my bed but I knew that I shouldn't have been in my bed. I should be with Mom but I was in my bed. Why was I in my bed? I remember running to save the little by the river, I thought that she was going to jump in the river but I heard Mom's voice calling my name and after that, everything is just a blur. I got up and walked to the living room, there I saw my dad with my two little sisters but they were crying. Why did they cry? Where was Mom? Then I saw that they weren't the only ones, the Ishida's and the Urahara's were there too, Naka was crying and Uryu too. Uryu never showed any emotion, just a small smile from time to time. Gramps was comforting my sisters with the help of Dad, what was happening? Why were they crying? What did I miss? "What is happening?" I asked my voice shaking a little. That's when everybody noticed that I was there, Dad approached me and bent down to be at my height. "Ichigo… Your… mother died…"

…

What? Mom?

"Someone killed her while she was protecting you… I am so sorry Ichigo… I couldn't protect her… I failed you…"

No… No… NO! It's impossible, my mother is invincible and she couldn't be dead! "LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR! MOM'S NOT DEAD!" I ran as fast as I could and somehow ended up at the same hill I last saw Mom. I saw a pool of blood and I couldn't deny the fact that it was Mom's blood, my mother, my wonderful mother was… dead. She was everything to me, why did they take her away from me? She left me and my sisters in the care of my no-good father; he couldn't even crack an egg without spilling it on the floor or everywhere beside the stove. I think I screamed, pretty hard and cried because I had tears running down my face and my throat was so sore, it hurt. It hurt so much; my heart was empty, so empty that I was getting sick. I couldn't move; my legs were like jelly and the world was spinning; I think someone just picked me up because I feel someone's arms on my waist. I fell asleep in his or her arms; in my dreams there was my Mom who blamed me for her death, I was supposed to protect her and I failed… I failed to protect our sun; our sunlight is gone replaced by the never ending darkness that ate me on the inside.

I think a week has passed since Mom's death; I didn't go out anymore the only time I got out was at Mom's funeral. I haven't talked to anybody since then; it's like I was dead myself. I knew that my father was worrying about me but I'm not sure… Then one day, my father came into my room without knocking and slapped me on the face; it woke me up and I looked at him incredulously. "Good, now that you're seeing me, go downstairs we are dinning and you will come even if I have to drag you or make you eat. If you're not at the table in five minutes I rag you." He told me. I wasn't sure if he was serious but I actually did what he told me and got to the table where my two little sisters were waiting for me. "Onii-san! You came to eat?" Yuzu asked me and I nodded gently. That simple action made my sister smile so much that I almost slapped myself for forgetting how they might be feeling about all this. I let a small smile forming on my lips and I talked with her for a while. I noticed that Karin wasn't her usual self and asked her if she wanted me to do something for her. She seemed surprised and replied cautiously. "Ichi-nii, how are holding up? I mean, will you return to your normal self?" I was surprised by her question but no comments. "I will be fine, Karin. I don't think I will ever be able to be like before but I will try…" I replied smiling a little at her. We ate the dinner that Dad made for us and was actually surprised to find the food digestible; without realizing it we were almost back to our normal self and I was happy to hear my little sisters laugh.

I returned to school and for once, I was happy to have little to no friends that would talk to me. I didn't like the looks of pity they gave me, I felt like I was weak to them but I would prove them that I wasn't weak. At lunch break, I got somewhere away from everyone eyes and ate peacefully the lunch made by my father; it was really good. I wasn't expecting Uryu and Naka finding me but they were in front of me maybe they were expecting some kind of reaction from me. "Ichigo? How are you doing?" Uryu asked in a fake sweet tone. I didn't answer him; I could just ignore him like he always ignored me before. Unfortunately, I didn't have any chance left in me because Naka decided to butt in. "Ichigo, we just want to help you…" I didn't look at them but I did reply. "Oh, really? You want to help? How do you want to help me, huh?" I asked a little angry at them but this completely justified, they couldn't just want to be my friend they feel like they're obligated to. Naka looked a bit surprised but it was rapidly changed by anger and he started screaming at me. "Well, you could be at least grateful that I talk to you! You aren't even worth my time; you were just the kid who followed me or Uryu around like a poor little sheep! It's been years since I've considered you as a friend, hell, even Uryu is a better friend than you! I'm just doing this for Aunt Masaki and not just me, Uryu too is doing it for her!" I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart and slapped hard on my face, I didn't even know if it was true but it still hurt. Like the nine year-old I was, I did the first thing that crossed my mind; I punched him, hard, so hard my hand felt sore for a second and I think that it hurt cause he probably a broken nose. He was about to punch me when I punched him another time but this time he fell on his butt and I jumped on him beating him. I put all the rage that had built up in me since Mom's death on my punches and by the time I was done, Naka wasn't able to get up properly. Uryu stood in his place for a moment not realizing that I had been beating my ex-friend and when I finished beating him, he hurried to Naka's side and took him to the nurse's office but I couldn't care less. I was feeling better than I ever had in a long time and I was ready to face all kinds of consequences with my Dad or even Uncle Kisuke and Aunt Yoruichi.

Even though I said that I was ready to face any consequences, I was relieved to hear that I would be facing none and I asked my Dad to continue my Karate lessons but this time, I put all my heart and strength to become strong enough to protect those I cared about, like my sisters and my Dad. I got in all sorts of contests and I won them all, I could see the proud face of my Dad and my sisters, plus even though I beat Naka, Aunt Yoruichi was always cheering for me with my family. She told me that she had beating some sense into her son because she didn't like his attitude towards other people and Uncle Kisuke agreed completely with her. I became one of the best Karate user in Japan and was ranked 3rd when I was thirteen year-old but when I entered Middle School I got bullied because of my hair. The occasional thug wanted to 'beat me up' but I always ended up beating them up and that's how one day I discovered my best friend; Yasutora Sado. He was being beaten by some thugs and I stepped in to help him because I don't like people getting hurt, unless they're thugs or bullies. We fought them together and soon after the battle he explained that he wanted to get his coin given to him by his adopted grandfather. I found his story amazing and he thanked me when I told him, that's how we became best friends. I was still friend with Tatsuki but we didn't talk much since Mom's death and I still grieved about her a lot, some time when I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I subconsciously walked where my Mom was killed. I scowled a lot more since then believing to what Tatsuki told me, before I was all happy and now I scowled at everything beside my sisters.

Also, I learned that I could see spirits so I helped the younger ones who die and are scared, I brought them flowers and reassured them. Some of them had really sad stories, like this one who was killed with his dad and his sister when on a trip to the amusement park, I felt so bad for the spirit that I stayed with him all day completely forgetting school. Dad didn't scold me but the teacher was another matter; he scolded me in front of everyone and was screaming at me because I didn't have a good reason for not coming the day before.

I barely ever talked to Uryu and Naka after the incident and they never came to me after, they understood that I wanted some space. Now, I will be turning 15 year-old and I can't help but feel that something's going to happen; I just know that it will change my life forever.

With Masaki (3 years later)

Finally! After three years at the Academy, I'm able to become a real Shinigami just like Isshin, Kisuke and Yoru-chan! I'm so excited, though I don't know in which division I will end up; I wish it will be a good one… I heard some students calling me a prodigy but I only graduated because I already knew a lot thanks to my husband and friends who told me so much about the Seireitei and Shinigami life. I just happened to also be really good at Kidou but maybe that was because I was a Quincy and we literally use our Reiatsu like nobody, so this part was easy for me and for Hohou… Well, I _am_ the best friend of the goddess of Flash! It would be a shame to her memory if I wasn't at least decent at Flash Stepping, so I did my best to master it. I wasn't as good with a sword as I am with a bow, Zanjutsu wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, I really missed my bow of Reishi… All in all, I was called a prodigy by many and was respected in top of that, I really loved the Academy although I didn't have any friends, I would usually train or study because I can't wait to see my children and my husband again.

Anyway, now the graduated were going to the Seireitei to see all the division to help us in choosing one of them but sometime we could be refused to enter the division because the Shinigami didn't meet up with the requirements of the said division. Like to be accepted into the first division, you need to have at least a hundred years of service into the Seireitei. The second division favored the use of Flash Step because of the Omnitsukido, the fourth division favored the Kidou blessed because they were the medical division of the Gotei 13. The eleventh demanded for any Shinigami who wanted to kill more than others and favored Zanjutsu skills, so I decided to not go to the eleventh, also, they were barbarians. The twelfth was by far the most bizarre and demanding division in all the Seireitei, for one, they wanted the smarter people and they were all deformed but that was because their Taicho was a mad scientist who experimented on them. I felt so bad for them, I didn't want to enter the division but one of my fellow graduates wanted to enter there but was scared to become deformed like the other members. For the other divisions, anyone could enter them without demanding anything but the Fifth was known for his 'kind' Taicho but I was already told by Kisuke of the secret plotting of Sosuke Aizen to betray the Soul Society.

I really don't know which division is best for me; I was a nurse at the clinic of Isshin so I am tempted to go in the Fourth division but I am also tempted to go to the Thirteenth division because I wanted to meet the division my deceased brother-in-law was in. I heard from Kukaku-chan that he really liked his division and that the captain, despite his constant illness, was by far the best captain of all Gotei 13. I knew practically nothing about the fourth division but that it was the medical center and I knew some things about the Thirteenth division. In my relief, someone told me that I could join a division and if this wasn't the good division for me, I could always change division later if the two Taichos accepted the transfer.

So after a lot of pondering, I decided to go to the Thirteenth division; there I joined with two graduates like me and the two third seats showed us around the division compound. I found it funny to see the two of them bickering together, it made me think about Kisuke and Yoru-chan, I wondered how they were doing; I always thought about my family but when it came to my friends, I gave it much less thought. They showed us where we were going to stay because we didn't have anywhere else to go, I was paired with a girl who barely stayed to sleep but sometime she needed to sleep in the compound because of the work or she trained late at night. I didn't really care, I was excited to meet her, the way the third seat spoke of her made me think of someone great and funny.

When I met her, I didn't thought of 'funny' as the first word I would describe her, more like stiff and sad. Her eyes showed a sadness that I don't think I would've saw in the eyes of someone who looked so young. She was small, really small, she had black hair and violet or gray eyes, she always seemed to scowl but the way she acted with people made me think of something more; she was unsure and a bit shy. Although Kiyone-chan, one of our third seat, already presented us to each other, she didn't give her my name nor do I knew hers, so I asked her kindly and maybe she would open up to me, who knows? "Hi, I'm your 'roommate', remember? Kiyone-chan told you on my second day here." She looked at me weirdly blinking a few times and she replied to me. "Yeah, I remember but I don't sleep here often…" I think she was blushing a little but I brushed it off. "You know, I never got your name, mine's Kurosaki Masaki!" I said with a motherly smile. Again she blinked a few times and she looked embarrassed to reply. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia…" She was blushing and was looking away from me. I knew that the Kuchiki's were one of the four noble families but to think that this little girl was one of them surprised. I smiled at her and I laughed a little seeing as maybe she thought I was going to fear her or something. "Nice to meet you Rukia-chan, I hope we become friends!" I said with a smile. For a second, she looked speechless but she replied with a nod and smiled a little. I knew form this moment, that this girl would somehow become a part of my family.

**So? How was it? Was it good or bad? Maybe even disastrous?! I really hope you liked it and if so, I will be posting a new chapter in a week or so, I can't promise anything but I'll do my best! ;) In the mean time, feel free to Review or even PM me, I will do my best to reply to you! Thanks for those of you who Reviewed and thank you for reading! :) See you again! **

**-MangaGleek**


	3. Update

**Hi my dearest readers! I just wanted to post this to inform you that I might not be able to post the next chapter for some time. Please don't kill me now and let me explain myself.**

**Last week I wrote the third chapter, it had over four thousand words but I couldn't post it right now because my Internet wasn't working, so I waited. Then after, my computer decided to stop working and it made me really pissed before it crashed completely. Now, my computer is in reparation and I don't know when it will come back, hopefully soon. I don't know if I lost all of my work of this chapter because I was so proud of it and I couldn't wait to show it to you guys.**

**I will do my best to update you on when I will post the next chapter. Again, I am sorry and until then I hope you will wait for it and not just delete the story from your favorites or whatever! Until next time and see you soon!**

**-MangaGleek**


	4. What's happening?

**Dear, Readers you are freaking lucky, you know that? I was able to conserve the original chapter I was going to post before my computer crashed, I really hope you enjoy it and that you will forgive the late update. Keep reading! ;) **

With Ichigo

I knew that my life wasn't normal but I didn't think that it would get this abnormal… My day was just like any other, my dad made my lunch for the day, Yuzu was eating her breakfast with Karin happily and I was woken up by my frustrating alarm clock. It was like any normal day and then my dad announced that he would be going to a doctor's conference, so he made some food for us to eat this night. I wouldn't ever admit it but my dad's food was probably the best I ever had, in the beginning he burned everything he wanted to cook but then he became a real cook. Anyway, as I was eating my breakfast, there was this strange news on the TV talking about a building crashing unexpectedly without anything touching it. Coincidently, it was on the same pathway I usually take when I go to school and because of that, my little sister was worried that something might happen to me. I reassured her that nothing would happen to me but now I'm not so sure of myself… As I walked to my school I saw this huge monster, I thought that it was really scary but what surprised me was that other people couldn't see it, it was like any other spirits but this one was a really bad spirit. Then I saw this girl, she was very small and most of all, she looked gracious in her every movements, I think she wore a shihakusho, like old time samurai. She killed the monster and she suddenly disappeared. It was really weird but I vanished all my thoughts about her and the monster and hurried to school, I really didn't want to be late. As I wished, I didn't arrive late but barely, it gave my teacher a reason to yell at me but I didn't listen and went to my desk at the window in the far of the classroom. Since the beginning of the year, I made it clear to everyone in my class to it was my seat and no one else's. I was known for my many battles and my title of the best in karate of the country, who would want to mess with that?

I didn't very listened to what the teacher was saying, even though I said I wouldn't think of what happened to me that morning, I couldn't help but think about the girl. What was she? The people didn't saw her so at least I knew that she was dead but she wasn't like anything I saw before. It frustrated me to know that there was someone like a spirit that I didn't know about her existence. I was interrupted of my thoughts by Keigo, my annoying friend, who came to greet me at the end of our first class since I was barely late and didn't have the time to greet me properly. He wasn't the only one who came to my desk but also Mizuiro, the best friend of Keigo and one of mine best friend. Chad came a little later and greeted me with his usual nod without saying anything, Tatsuki kicked me, hard, and she scolded me for being late, even if I really wasn't late. Inoue Orihime scolded Tatsuki for being so rash with me and apologized to me, even though she wasn't the one who kicked me. We talked a little before the next class began and I was in my thoughts for the rest of the day without anyone bothering me.

When I arrived in my home, Yuzu was already making our dinner because of Dad's conference, she wasn't a bad cook, in fact, she was as good as Dad and we weren't shy to tell her. Since Mom's death she took it on herself to do all of the housework and sometime made our dinner when Dad was away. It's a funny story when Dad tried to do the housework but only managed to explode our vacuum, since then, Yuzu did all of the housework. When I went to bed, I couldn't fall asleep, that girl invaded my thoughts like no one else before. From there everything fell to 'everything's going to be alright' to 'what the hell is happening?!'. I was drifting to sleep when I felt someone in my window. I got up and saw the same girl I saw this morning, she was in my window, that I left open because it was freaking hot in my room. She was mumbling something unintelligible and I did the best thing I thought. I kicked her. "What the hell?! What are you doing in my room?!" I yelled at her while she was rubbing her butt, she looked puzzled when she looked at me. "You can see me?" She asked surprised. "Well, yeah!" I replied like she was stupid. "And you can touch me?" She said. I don't think that it was a question but said it like that. "If that kick touched you, I think that I can touch you. Now, who are you and what are you doing in my room?!" I replied, she really looked clueless but she eventually got a hold of herself and replied. "I am a Shinigami. I was sent to the Real World to kill the Hollows in this town and I came to your room because I felt a strong Reiatsu." She looked really proud of herself when she talked of the Shinigami and her duties but I couldn't give a damn. "A Shinigami. Like in the legend?" She nodded. "Like hell you're a Shinigami!" I yelled and she seriously looked frightened.

She couldn't possibly be a Shinigami! First of all, Shinigami's didn't exist, it was just a legend to scare children and she looked weaker than what a Shinigami might look like. She looked pissed and sent me something that stuck my arms together, I think it was 'Bakudo number' something, I'm not sure but it stuck my arms together and now she was telling me all of the Shinigami's duties with her crappy drawing. While she was talking, we heard a piercing scream, I recognized the scream as the voice of Yuzu, then I saw her opening my door and she was crying. "Ichi-nii… Karin… Karin is in danger… Please… help her… Ichi-nii…" She cried to me. "Yuzu! Oi! YUZU!" In this instant, I felt as if my heart was being ripped off of my chest just like when Mom died. I saw the Shinigami mumbling 'Hollow' and going away from my room. I tried to follow her but my arms were still in that stupid bound, it took all of my will to get up and when I did, I ran downstairs and I nearly fell down the stairs. What I saw scared the hell out of me, Karin was in the hand of a big monster until I realized that the big monster was a Hollow just like the Shinigami described them and he was going to eat my little sister. The same said Shinigami was looking really tired and was bloodied to head to toe; she looked as if she was going to die anytime. I don't know why or how but I managed to break the bound on my arms and ran to the Shinigami. "It's your job, right?! Then, why are you so damn weak against it?!" I yelled to her then tried to kick the Hollow but I failed. "If you won't do anything to help me save my sister, then give me something to kill it before he kills her!" I kicked him harder but it didn't budge it only looked at me annoyed and he seemed to understand that I wanted to save my sister. "_You want to save her, puny human? Then try to when I will eat her soul, then I will eat that Shinigami and the other one in the house!" _I attacked it with all my strength but the Hollow just pushed me and I watched as Karin cried to me. "I'm sorry Ichi-nii…" The Hollow pierced her heart and the Shinigami jumped at the Hollow cutting his arm and then she took me away from my house.

She looked really tired but I was just focused on just what happened, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anybody get hurt again and I just watched my little sister died in front of my eyes. I then realized that the Shinigami took me away from my house and left my other sister defenseless. I jumped at the Shinigami and I punched her. "Why?! Why did you take me away?! Yuzu's defenseless and Karin died! Why did you let her die?!" I screamed at her and she looked at me emotionless. "Do you want to save her? Do you wish to save your remaining sister?" She asked me emotionless. "Yes!" I yelled and she smiled at me and pointed her sword at me. "Do you accept becoming a Shinigami by taking my powers?" She asked me again. "Yes!" I replied without thinking straight. "Then stab you with my sword. What's your name, human?" She asked with her tired smile. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" I replied and she stabbed me with her sword saying softly. "Mine's Kuchiki Rukia, happy to meet you finally, Kurosaki Ichigo."

I felt power flowing through my veins and next thing I knew, I had a big sword in my hands wearing the same shihakusho than the g- Rukia. Just as I got up, the Hollow appeared in front of me and all the rage I had got the better of me and I killed the Hollow cut and clean. When I looked at Rukia she looked surprised that I killed it so fast. She didn't wear her black shihakusho anymore but now it was white. I picked her up and we made our way to my house, I saw Karin but she was with a chain in her chest saying that she was dead. She hugged me and I hugged her back, she wasn't crying anymore but I couldn't say the same for me. I cried as much as when Mom died and kept saying how sorry I was for letting her get killed. "Ichi-nii, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't avoid it and I know you did your best to save me! Please just take care of Yuzu for me, she will be very sad." I nodded and I hugged her for a long time. I knew that Rukia was watching us from afar, maybe not wanting to interrupt us and when we broke of our hug, she decided to come again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to save you too and it was my fault." Rukia said looking ashamed of her. "It wasn't your fault, just keep my brother safe from now on and get stronger if you don't want to repeat your mistake another time." Rukia nodded and I smiled at my little sister even she was dead she was always authoritative. Rukia shook her head and smiled at the two of us. "You two truly are the children of Masaki-senpai." She said smiling at us. I think that at that moment I misunderstood what she said. "M-Masaki-senpai? How do you know the name of our mother?" I asked and Karin looked as surprised as me. "I know her name because she is a Shinigami just like me and she already told me about her children but when I came to your room I didn't know you were her son." My brain felt like it wasn't working anymore. "My Mom… is a Shinigami…?" I asked completely clueless and surprised. "Yes, didn't you hear me when I told you that we were a society? Shinigami's live in the Soul Society or Seireitei, your Mom was reborn, if you would like, in the Rukongai, she became a Shinigami." I looked at Karin and she looked at Rukia like she was about to cry, which she did. "So, I-I can meet Mom again?" Karin asked hopeful. "Yes you can, if your brother would konso you." She replied and then told me how to konso a soul, I did it successfully and before vanishing, Karin told me that we would meet again for sure.

Even though I knew that I would be seeing her again someday, I really didn't want to see her go away like that and now I had the power to protect my remaining sister. Also, I didn't know how I would tell her why our sister died so suddenly, what could I say 'Hey Yuzu, guess what? A big monster killed Karin and now it's just the two of us with Dad?' Hell no! Karin might get back just to kick my ass, then Mom would get back because I made Yuzu cry for no good reason. Unfortunately, this wasn't my biggest problem, the real problem was that one; the house was partially destroyed and two; I didn't know how to get back in my real body. Luckily, Rukia helped me in getting into my body and I entered my house; there I found Yuzu lying on the floor unconscious and I tried my best to heal her. I wasn't a real doctor like my Dad or a small-time nurse like Yuzu but I knew some rudimentary healing techniques that Dad showed us when we were kids. As I was healing her, I heard someone knocking on my door, it wasn't Rukia because she was with me and Dad wouldn't knock, so I went to our door. It was a real wonder how the door could still be standing even after all the damage to the house. When I opened the door, I found the least expected people to come to my house. First there was Uryu and Naka and behind them were Aunt Yoruichi and Uncle Ryuken, they didn't seem surprised to see my house in such a bad state. Then Uncle Ryuken turned to me and said to me very seriously. "Ichigo. What happened?" I didn't know what to say, what if they told me I was crazy? Then, he looked behind me as if he could see Rukia but it couldn't be possible, right? "Shinigami, if Ichigo won't say anything, will you tell us what happened here?" Uncle Ryuken said to Rukia. For a moment I was speechless, I could only stare at my Uncle then at my Aunt and my cousins. I didn't know what was happening, why could Uncle Ryuken could see spirit and if he really could, then did Aunt Yoruichi, Naka and Uryu could see her too? It was confirmed when Uryu demanded for Rukia to answer his question but she was just as confused as I was. "Wait… You guys can see spirits too?" I asked confused. Yoruichi grinned at me and answered. "Well, yeah you just never asked us if we did." She replied in her usual manner and then she looked dead serious. "Ichigo, you really need to tell us what happened. Why is Yuzu-chan injured and where is Karin-chan?" I wanted to cry for Karin but I knew that she wouldn't want me to cry for her so I didn't and I told them what happened, why Rukia was with me and all I could before I could cry.

Uryu was on his knees and I knew he was holding back his tears but Naka was furious, more furious than I ever seen him before. Naka grabbed my shirt and pulled too close to his face for my liking. "How could you?! How could you let another member of my family get killed?!" Naka screamed at me. Why couldn't he understand my own pain? His pain might be nothing compared to mine and he got the guts to tell me that?! Fortunately for him, I wasn't the one who punched him but Aunt Yoruichi did. "Idiot! Don't you understand the feelings of those around you? Now, I want you to apologize to Ichigo!" Aunt Yoruichi yelled to Naka. I always knew that Aunt Yoruichi was a tough woman but she was scary as a mother, I pitied Naka for having a mother like that until I realized that at least he had a mother at all.

Unfortunately, Yuzu took this time to wake up. I was so absorbed by the display of maternity of Aunt Yoruichi that I never saw Yuzu waking but I heard her groan. "Ichi-nii? What's happening? Why are Aunt Yoru, Naka-nii, Uryu-nii and Uncle Ryu?" Yuzu asked tiredly. I didn't know what to say, I found myself unable to tell her that Karin was dead but someone beat me into it and that someone just happened to be the still furious and not thinking Naka who replied angrily. "We're here 'cause your fucking idiot of brother got your sister killed!" I looked at him speechless. What right did he have to tell my sister what happened and in that way too! Yuzu looked so heartbroken, I hated Naka more than ever and I just wanted to kill him on the spot. Hell, even Aunt Yoruichi looked as if she wanted to kill him but she just looked at him unbelievingly, I couldn't blame her, who knew what he would do? Even if this was totally heartless, what was done was done. Like we all thought, Yuzu began to cry and this time nobody knew what to do.

With Masaki

I long for the afternoons I spent with Rukia-chan… She left for the Real World a month before and I have nobody to train with… In the last three years we became very good friends and I see her as one of my daughters, I think I care more for her than her brother. I remember the things that Yoru-chan told me when she was a captain of the Gotei 13 and one of her minor duties was to teach a young Kuchiki Byakuya the art of shunpo, an art that myself I have master for the sake of my dearest friend. I got my shikai in the year after my graduation, I was training hard with Rukia-chan to obtain it and I wanted to go as soon as possible to the Real World. Ichi-kun would be 15 this year and my two sweet little girls would be eleven. Anyway, in a short lap of time, I was able to become a seated officer and one respected by my fellow co-workers. I was negotiating with Ukitake-Taichou to go to the Real World on shinigami duties, which meant killing hollows and he refused by giving the job to Rukia-chan.

_Flashback_

I just asked my Taichou to go to the Real Wolrd but he refused saying that I was more useful in the Seireitei. It made me a little angry and upset but I trained harder that day than ever. A little later that day, Rukia-chan came to me very excited and happy, it was strange because sometime she would be smiling alone with me but now she was smiling happily in front of everyone. "Masaki-senpai! I have good news!" Rukia-chan told me. "What is it?" I asked smiling down at her. "I was assigned to go to the Real World! I'm leaving tonight!" She told me more than happy. I smiled at her leaving the bitter feeling of my heart sink and I congratulated her. "You'll do a great job back there and if you need anything, you can go to Urahara Shoten, he will help you be familiar with the city you're in." I told her happily. I knew that Kisuke was somewhat working with the Shinigamis that came to the Real World, so in a way I wasn't giving away his position to the Soul Society. Rukia-chan nodded happily and asked me if I would become the next fukutaichou, I really didn't know if I would become one but I knew that our division was in great need of a new fukutaicho. She then told me that she overheard her brother, the Taichou of the 6th division, talking to our Taichou and saying that I was the most probable candidate for becoming the next fukutaichou. I didn't know that my Taichou had this much faith in me but now it made sense if he refused to let me go to the Real World sending Rukia-chan instead.

_Flashback End_

I received my promotion not long after and I couldn't wait to tell her, so I send her a text message through her cell phone in the Real World. I had one bought from my personal expenses and it proves itself really useful to contact Rukia-chan and the Shiba's. I texted her often and I knew everything she did in the Real World but the last message from her left me speechless. I needed to watch it at least a good ten minutes to let the message sink itself and after I cried. It said: '_Masaki-senpai… I met your family but not in the way I imagined it… I failed my duties again… I am so sorry! Will you hate? Please don't hate me! Your daughter, Karin, was… killed by a Hollow… I was only able to survive thanks to your son… I am so sorry; I did my all to keep her alive…'_

I was shocked, really shocked. My little girl had died. I didn't want that to happen and she must be confused to where she was right now. I am sure that Rukia-chan did her best and decided to konso Karin-chan. I ran to the office of my Taichou and asked him if I could search in the Rukongai for my daughter and fortunately, he accepted only if I would do my work correctly after which I always did. It was easy and difficult to search for her because if she had any Reiatsu it would feel a little like mine but if she didn't, which would've surprised me, I would've to search all over the Rukongai to find her. Luck was on my side because I felt a small peck of Reiatsu that resembled greatly mine and I shunpoed there as fast as I could. When I arrived there, I realized that I was in the second district and Karin-chan seemed lost. "Karin-chan!" I screamed. Startled she turned to me and she had tears in her eyes, I took her in my arms and hugged her while stroking gently her hair. She cried silently in my arms and I continued to pat her on the back while saying words of comfort.

When she finished crying, she smiled brightly at me and I returned it happily, I wasn't happy that she was dead but at least I knew that she would be safe with me in the Seireitei. "So, how are you doing, Mom?" She asked me. "Fine and you, Karin-chan? How are you? I know that it must be hard for you to die so suddenly." I replied carefully. "Nah, it isn't that bad! I mean, I got to see you again!" She replied always smiling. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not but I didn't care at the moment, I took her in my arms and she asked me why I was taking her. "Well, we're going to your new home and it'll be faster by my way than walking." I said smiling at her. I saw her nodding and started shunpoing away from the Rukongai; I took her to my own part of the thirteen division that I gained with the title of fukutaichou. It consisted of a medium sized Japanese looking house with a garden and a training field, it had a total of five rooms and four of these rooms were uncoccupied since I was the only person living in it. I asked my sister-in-law and my brother-in-law if they wanted to stay with me but they replied saying that they were uninvited in the Seireitei since the death of Kaien and the disappearance of my husband in the Soul Society. I told Karin-chan that she would be staying in my room sleeping in the same bed until I bought a new bed for her and she replied that she was only hungry at the moment. I told her that meant she had Reiatsu and I explained her what Reiatsu was since she didn't understand what it was.

She then told me. "Then, that means I can become a shinigami like you and Ichi-nii?" I was surprised to hear that Ichi-kun had the power of Rukia-chan and hoped that she wouldn't be found because if that happened, she would be killed by the laws of the Gotei 13. "Listen Karin-chan, what you told me just now, you can't say it to anyone, understood? Your brother and Rukia-chan could be very well killed." She nodded and understood that I wasn't kidding. I smiled at her and told her that the Academy was going to start a new year soon, soon meant in a month and she was happy enough with the answer. I didn't tell her that I was a fukutaichou because I knew that she would be learning it soon with her new friends at the Academy when she would be attending it. I felt that everything would drastically change from now on and I had to wait patiently until it happened, I just hope it wouldn't touch my family…

**Yeah, so that's it… I hope you didn't like Naka from the beginning because if not, it's going to get badder with time… 0.o and, yeah. Karin is dead. Don't know why. It just happened. Sorry. Or not. Are you mad? Please don't kill me! If I couldn't have this version maybe I would've let Karin live but I'm not totally sure… Yeah like I told you, the words are over 4,000! I'm happy! Just for you guys! **

**The next chapter might be up in the next week, hopefully. See you later!**

**-MangaGleek**


End file.
